Jack Frost y tu
by MyJFrost
Summary: Una joven adolescente que lleva sobre sus hombros la muerte de sus padres y la preocupación de cuidar de su pequeño hermano, descubre que no todo es monótono y que una persona que nunca pensó en conocer le ayudaría a descubrir esta magia.
1. Capítulo 1: cuentos infantiles

_**Bueno, esta es mi primera historia que una amiga logro de convencerme de subir… espero que les guste y me dejen un comentario… para que me dé animo de subir el próximo capítulo. **_

_**Muchas gracias desde ya :)**_

_ E.F.K_

_P.D: en los lugares que hay guion bajo (_) colocar su nombre. _

**cap. 1 :Cuentos infantiles**

Sentía el frio de mi alrededor y como el viento jugaba con mi pelo, vi una banca cercana para poder sentarme mientras vigilaba a mi hermano menor y a mis primos jugar con la nieve, a un no me acostumbraba al frio de ese lugar. Con mi hermano nos mudamos aquí hace muy poco tiempo, venimos de Rio de Janeiro, Brasil, pero por lo muerte de mis padres hace dos años tuvimos que empezar a vivir con diferentes familiares y hace poco nos mudamos con mi tía Rosses y mi tío Harry en Aspen. Ella es la hermana de mi padre y es madrina de Matt, mi hermano.

- _, ven a jugar con nosotros!- era la voz de mi hermano que me miraba con una sonrisa.

- Ahora no Matt, sabes ni siquiera me quiero mover de aquí por el frio que hace- le dije al igual que él, con una sonrisa. Matt me miro con una sonrisa un poco preocupada, se acercó a mi corriendo y me abrazo

- Mejor anda a la casa, no quiero que te enfermes, eres lo único que me queda….- en ese momento lo abrase lo más que pude. Desde que murieron mis padres, con mi hermano nos hicimos inseparables, pero aun así no me gusta que piense esas cosas…

- Matt no digas eso! Siempre tendrás a la tía Rosses… para tener 7 años eres muy serio, no pequeño- al terminar decir eso le rasque la cabeza y me levante, mire la hora, ya era bastante tarde.

- Vamos chicos! Ya es tarde… Andrew deja esa bola de nieve! Amaru bájate de ese árbol!- los chicos se empezaron a acercar pero cuando se venían, miraban un árbol y se despedían pero al estar tan lejos no alcanzaba a escuchar de quien se despedían. Mire a Matt para ver si el sabía algo y me sorprendió verlo con una mano levantada y despidiéndose del árbol. Cuando estuvieron los tres pequeños juntos les pregunte.

- Haber mis pequeños ¿de quién se despedían?

- No lo viste_estas un poco ciega parece- me respondió Amaru burlándose.

- Si lo hubiera visto, no preguntaría quien es, no crees pequeño pillo?

- Era un chico como de tu edad, siempre está en el parque, se llama Jack- me dijo Andrew con una voz tierna.

- Gracias Andrew- dije con un poco confundida con la respuesta, ya que en ningún momento vi a ningún chico- pero cuál es su apellido?

- Frost, se llama Jack Frost- esta respuesta vino de mi hermanito

- Jajajajaja estos pequeños, por un momento casi me la creo- dije en un ataque de risa, esta vez eran los chicos que me miraban extrañados.

- No nos crees?- pregunto Andrew con un deje de tristeza.

- Quieres que les crea que estuvieron jugando con Jack Frost, el espíritu del invierno? Mis chicos él es solo cuento infantil como muchos otros.- al mirar a los chicos estaban mirando el suelo con tristeza. - será mejor que nos vallamos, al parecer quiere nevar.

Los chicos me miraron y empezaron a caminar junto conmigo, antes de salir del parque se dieron vuelta para mirar nuevamente el árbol y sonrieron los tres al mismos tiempo. Durante el camino no dijeron ninguna cosa. Al llegar a la casa estaba tía Rosses esperándonos.

- Por un momento pensé que se habían perdido, ya me estaba preocupando.

- Lo siento tía es que se me paso el tiempo viendo jugar a los chico.

- No te preocupes querida, pasa a tomarte una taza de chocolate caliente y ustedes pequeños monstruos vallan a cambiarse para que luego bajen a cenar.

- A que yo llego primero a arriba- dijo Amaru a los chicos

- Claro que no - respondió Matt para que luego los tres salieran corriendo por las escaleras

- Matt comportante!

- Déjalos querida, son niños, déjalo que se diviertan- mientras decía esto ya habíamos llegado a la cocina y yo tomaba un puesto en la mesa.

- Creo que es difícil ser mamá a los 18 cuando tu hijo ya tiene 7 años y que ni siquiera sea tu hijo sino tu hermanito.

- Lo siento hija, sé que has tenido que dejar muchas cosas de lado por todo esto y por eso te admiro has sabido salir adelante con Matt aun frente todas las dificultades, toma aquí tienes- me paso mi tía una taza con chocolate caliente.

- Gracias- dije con una sonrisa a mi tía

- Yo seguiré haciendo la cena ok querida?

- Por supuesto.

- Mientras seguía tomando mi chocolate, recordé lo que había pasado en el parque, ¿por qué no lo vi? Los chicos puedes ser muy juguetones y traviesos pero nunca me han mentido, pero es imposible. Jack Frost es solo un cuento infantil.

- Te veo muy pensativa_que sucede?- mire a mi tía que me miraba esperando a que le de mi respuesta

-Cuando nos veníamos del parque los chicos antes de venirse se empezaron a despedir de un de alguien que estaba debajo de un árbol, pero ahí no había nadie, cuando les pregunte a los chicos me dijeron que era Jack Frost.

- Y tú no les crees ?- la pregunta de mi tía me dejo un poco extrañada

- Claro que no! Jack Frost es solo un cuento infantil- mi tía se me acerco y me abrazo para luego susurrarme al oído.

- Creo que creciste demasiado rápido

- No entiendo…

Si algún día lo quieres ver solo cree, no todo debe tener una explicación - quede extrañada por las palabras de mi tía ¿entonces ella igual creía en él?


	2. Chapter 2: Mi Ángel

_**Mi ángel **_

Estaba sentada en la ventana, viendo como caía la nieve. Cubría todo a su paso, caí fina y elegante. Era un espectáculo muy hermoso. La verdad nunca había visto nevar ya que en los lugares que nos quedábamos con mi hermano siempre eran cálidos. Mientras miraba por la ventana estaba cantando una canción y pensaba en lo que me había dicho mi tía. ¿Pero cómo creer en él? Sería como creer en Santa Claus o el conejo de pascua, creo ya estoy bastante grandecita para creer en esas cosas, pero los chicos lo podían ver… la verdad este tema ya me estaba confundiendo más de lo que me gustaría. Me aleje de la ventana y me puse un pantalón y un polerón, ese era mi pijama en este lugar tan frio, me acosté y me puse a leer uno de mis libros favoritos, mientras leía sentí que mi puerta se abría, era Matt

- Que pasa mi pequeño ¿te quieres acostar conmigo?- solo hizo un movimiento aprobatorio con la cabeza y se acercó a la cama para luego acomodarse junto a mí, lo rodie con mi brazo y le empecé a hacer cariño, como muchas veces vi a mi madre hacerlo.

- Por qué no lo viste _ ?- la pregunta de Matt rompió el silencio que ambos teníamos

- De quien hablas Matt?

- De Jack Frost por que no lo viste?- la verdad este tema ya me estaba empezando aburrir

- Porque él es solo un cuento infantil, él no es real- dije con un tono de voz serio a lo cual Matt me miro con ojos de tristeza.

- siempre me has dicho que tengo que creer en las cosas que me hacen feliz…

- pero… pero esto no viene al caso! Entiende Matt, Jack Frost es solo un cuento, ya es hora de que entiendas eso y madures. Ya se me es difícil cuidarte para que ahora me vengas a inventar cuentos - ya no le estaba hablando, le estaba gritando. Matt me miro con los ojos llenos de lagrima y se fue corriendo- Matt no, espera! No quería decir eso

Pero ya era tarde Matt se había encerrar en su cuarto y no me quería abrir la puerta, tía Rosses se levantó para ver que sucedía

- Que le sacudió a Matt?- la voz de mi tía era de completa preocupación

- Soy un tonta no tendría que haberle hablado de esa manera- al igual que Matt, yo también estaba llorando, tía Rosses me abrazo.

- Cariño mejor anda a dormir, en estos momentos no podrás arreglar nada, será mejor esperar hasta mañana.

Mire a mi tía y me despedí luego me fui a mi cuarto, no podía concebir el sueño llore toda la noche hasta que por cansancio me pude quedar dormida. A la mañana siguiente desperté muy temprano, mis ojos me ardían por lo mucho que había llorado ayer y mi almohada estaba toda mojada, me acorde del motivo de por qué mi llanto, mire la hora, eran las 6 de la mañana, me levante para ir a ver a Matt, tome un chaleco para abrigarme porque aun estando dentro de la casa se sentía el frio que venía de afuera. Cuando iba caminado por el pasillo me di cuenta que la puerta de mi hermano estaba abierta. Cuando llegue al marco de la puerta y vi la cama, Matt no estaba, entre a la pieza para buscarlo, pero nada. Empecé a recorrer la casa, busqué en el baño, en la cocina, living, en el patio delantero y trasero en los cuartos de Andrew y Amaru pero nada, ya estaba entrando en un estado de pánico, fui a despertar a mi tía para saber si ella sabía algo del paradero de Matt.

- Que sucede hija?- mi tía estaba preocupada al ver en el estado en el que me encontraba

- Matt no está, lo he buscado por todas partes y no lo encuentro- las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

- Como que no lo encuentras?- yo solo asentí mientras seguía llorando, mi tía despertó a mi tío Harry quien estaba descansando a su lado

- Que sucede Rosses- dijo mi tío. Para luego mirarme por un momento, sin entender el por qué estaba ahí y más importante el porqué de mi llanto

- Es Matt, no está en ninguna parte- la que respondió fue mi tía al ver que yo no era capaz de dar una respuesta.

En esos momentos todos nos levantamos para ir en su búsqueda, me cambie para poder ir a buscarlo afuera. Cuando baje todos estaban en la sala de estar, ideando maneras para encontrar a mi hermano.

- _ será mejor que te quedes no te encuentro en condiciones para buscar a Matt- dijo mi tío mirándome preocupado por mi estado demacrado

- Claro que no, aunque me lo prohíban saldré en busca de Matt- mi voz sonaba decidida y de eso se dio cuenta tía Rosses.

- Déjala Harry, déjala que lo busque, es su hermana de seguro ella sabrá donde buscarlo- mi tía sabía que aunque me lo prohibieran, saldría de todas maneras.

- Ok… entonces empecemos. Rosses tú lo iras a buscar por donde los vecinos, Andrew y Amaru ustedes se quedaran en la casa esperando que él vuelva y tú _ lo iras a buscar por el parque y en el bosque yo iré a los terminales de trenes y de buses, si alguno lo encuentra llamara a los otros. Todo claro- todos asentimos en dirección a mi tío- bueno entonces empecemos.

Salí corriendo de la casa para ir al parque, le pregunte a cada persona que veía si lo habían visto pero nadie sabía nada. Seguía corriendo en su búsqueda, pero nada, parecía que se lo hubiera tragado la nieve, ya había recorrido cada centímetro de aquel parque y no lo encontré, el siguiente lugar que me quedaba era el bosque que estaba cerca de la casa al llegar ahí empecé a correr, había un lugar sin ningún árbol, me dirigí pensando en que podía estar ahí pero, al pasar corriendo sentí como el piso se quebraba, no era nieve en lo que estaba, era hielo de un lago congelado y este se había quebrado. Sentía como el agua congelada me dejaba sin aliento, el dolor que tenía por el frio y como este se agudizaba por los esfuerzos que hacía por volver a la superficie, pero no podía salir a flote, ya no quedaba nada, estaba sola, nadie podría ayudarme, solo pensaba en Matt y que ya no me tendría, no me quedaban fuerzas, estaba cerrando los ojos… cuando… apareció un… ángel, mi ángel sus ojos azules tan intensos como el agua del lago en el que estaba, su cabello era blanco al igual que su piel, él me tomo la mano, solo me resigne a que me llevara, por que daba igual lo que hiciera, ya era el fin.

**P.D: espero que les haya gustado la segunda parte. Este capítulo lo subí mas rápido, ya que ayer vi la película El Origen De Los Guardianes y eso hizo que se me baje la inspiración, el próximo capítulo lo subiré el día sábado. Y muchas gracias a las que comentaron. Saludos.**

**E.F.K**


	3. Chapter 3: Jack Frost

_**Jack Frost **_

No quería abrir los ojos, no quería saber si estaba muerta, pero el dolor de todo mi cuerpo, esto no podía ser el cielo y ese olor… estoy en un hospital, me decidí a abrir mis ojos de a poco, era de noche, había alguien al lado mío con la cabeza apoyada en la cama, era Matt, él estaba ahí conmigo, él estaba bien.

-Matt…- mi voz sonaba algo débil

Matt me miro a la cara y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no dijo nada solo salto asía mí y me abrazo. Se tendió a un lado mío y yo lo abrase, luego ambos nos quedamos dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente nos departo la enfermera que venía a ver cómo me encontraba, era bastante joven y muy amable.

- Y que tal señorita Bradley como se encuentra?- en ese momento Matt se bajaba de mi cama y tomaba lugar en la silla que estaba aún lado.

- Anímicamente muy bien, pero mis piernas… me duelen mucho.- en ese momento trataba de volver a mover mis piernas.

- Pero y sus brazos?- mientras me flexionaba los brazos

- No, no me duelen, y una pregunta cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

- Solo 2 días- solo dos días! Eso es mucho tiempo perdido- te encuentras bien?

- Sí, claro y cuando me podre ir de nuevo a mi casa?

- Eso lo tiene que decir el médico, pero por lo que me dice si se encuentra mejor, no veo por qué no se pueda ir hoy en la tarde.- dijo con una sonrisa muy tierna

-Muchas gracias y…. Lo siento por las preguntas es que me siento perdida…

- No te preocupes cariño, para eso estamos para resolver algunas dudas

- Muchas gracias. Sabe a qué hora llegaran mis tíos?

- Mmm….tus tutores siempre llegan aproximadamente como a las 7:30, faltan 20 minutos

- Gracias- era una persona muy buena

- De nada y si necesitas algo apretar el botón que esta aun lado de la cama, en el lado derecho.- terminado esto la enfermera se fue, dejándome sola con Matt.

Tenía muchas preguntas con respecto a lo que había sucedido, quien ere ese… ese ángel que me salvo de esas aguas frías, quien era el que me había encontrado y como había llegado aquí.

- Matt… como llegue aquí?

- Te trajeron mis tíos, estabas muy mal, con hipotermia. - su voz sonaba decaída como si no quisiera volver a pensar en aquel momento.

- Pero entonces ellos me encontraron, pero cómo?

- No… yo te encontré y los fui a buscar- creo que aquí está mi ángel

- Entonces tú me sacaste del agua, much… - la voz de Matt me interrumpió.

- No _, yo no fui quien te saco del agua…- dejo casi en un murmullo

- Pero si tu no fuiste, quien fue el que me salvo?

- No me creerás cuando te lo diga- al terminar de decir eso dejo de mirarme y empezó a mirar al piso

- Por qué no? Tan imposible es? - trataba de hablarle dulcemente para que me pudiera contar sin miedos.

- Fue… fue Jack Frost- luego de terminar de decir eso me miro esperando a ver como reaccionaba, estaba confundida pero…

- Matt, como es él?- Matt me miro y se puso a pensar.

- Mmm… haber él es… Es como de tu edad, pero más alto, es blanco como la nieve al igual que su pelo y sus ojos son muy azules.- no cabía duda era él quien me había salvado del lago.

- Pero si yo lo vi… y por qué antes no?… estoy algo confundida

- Pero se lo puedes preguntar a él, cuando estemos en casa.- su voz sonaba mucho más compuesta y alegre

- Y si no lo puedo ver… - en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abría y aparece mi tía seguida por el tío Harry ambos llevaban una sonrisa en la cara. Cuando entraron lo primero que hicieron fue abrazarme.

- Querida nos alegramos tanto de que estés bien- dijo mi tía abrazándome lo más fuerte que podía

- Y sabes ahora mismo iré a hablar con tu doctor para que te puedas ir nuevamente a la casa- decía mi tío mientras tomaba la perilla de la puerta

- Yo quiero ir con usted tío- era la voz de Matt, quien saltaba de la silla para seguir a mi tío.

Nos quedamos con mi tía conversando mientras llegaba mi tío con el doctor

- Estas mejor querida?- mi tía siempre tan preocupada.

- Claro tía muy bien, ahora por lo menos se dónde está Matt.

- Matt, no se quiso separar de ti en ningún momento, nos costó mucho convencerlo de que por lo menos almorzara pero no logramos convencerlo de que fuera a dormir a casa.

- Mi pequeño- no podía creer lo que había hecho mi hermanito

- Bueno querida será mejor que busque tus cosas.

- Pero aun nose si me podre ir…

- Según mi sexto sentido de tía, nos iremos ambas- dijo mi tía guiñándome un ojo- en ese momento se abre la puerta, era mi tío, con Matt, el doctor y la enfermera de hace un rato

Cuando llegaron me hicieron una última revisión, al parecer todo estaba bien, pero me dieron unas pastillas para el dolor. Mi tía me ayudo a vestirme y mientras mi tío y Matt guardaban algunas cosas. Salimos del hospital a las 11:30.

Al llegar a casa me recibieron Andrew y Amaru los cuales me habían hecho unas ricas galletas. Ese dio me pase acostada ya que mi tía no dejaba que hiciera nada. La tarde la aproveche para leer algunos libros que me habían recomendado, ya cuando estaba atardeciendo llegaron los chicos, que me fueron a dar un pequeño concierto, ya que Matt toca el violín, Andrew la guitarra y Amaru el clarinete fue algo muy hermoso, pero llego mi tía pidiéndole a los chicos que me dejaran descansar, que realmente fue lo mejor.

Ya en la noche no podía conciliar el sueño, estaba pensando en Jack Frost, en un impulso me levante de la cama y me dirigí a la ventana la abrí cuidadosamente y me senté en el marco de esta, sentía el frio de la noche y la brisa.

-gracias, muchas gracias- le susurre al viento, de alguna manera sentí como si él enserio me hubiera escuchado.

Después de dicho esto, cerré la ventana y me fui a acostar para conciliar el sueño y si, lo logre, caí plácidamente dormida, pero algo me volvió a despertar, al abrir los ojos me di cuenta del frio que hacia dentro de mi cuarto no podía creer que allá dejado la ventana abierta, pero cuando me gire, en el marco de la ventana donde había estado yo sentada había un joven con una sudadera azul y unos pantalones cafés su rostro era blanco como la nieve y no le quitaba la vista a la luna, como queriendo perderse en ella. Me senté en mi cama para poder verlo mejor pero él se dio cuenta y me miro, sus ojos eran como el cielo, el mar, todo junto. Eran de un azul hermoso. Al verme el solo sonrió.

-Así que tú eres el famoso Jack Frost… - susurre

**P.D: espero que le guste y muchas gracias damelifrost ****porque enserio me das ánimo para seguir con esta historia **


	4. Chapter 4 : Gracias

_**Gracias **_

-Así que tú eres el famoso Jack Frost- susurre

-Creo que si… - me dijo con una sonrisa burlona, para luego seguir mirando la luna.

Lo observe un momento. Matt tenía razón era un chico como de mi edad y la verdad era bastante guapo.

-Por qué me salvaste?

-Querías que no lo hiciera?

-Si no lo hubiera querido, no te hubiera dado las gracias

-Mmm… me ganaste, lo hice por tu hermano…

-Como conociste a mi hermano?

-No me acuerdo, pero cuando él iba solo al parque jugaba conmigo y siempre me hablaba de ti y de lo importante que eres para él.

-Tú estabas con el ese día?

-Sí, no lo quería dejar solo, es más, me conto el problema que había tenido contigo, pero no terminamos de hablar cuando escuchamos un ruido y era que te habías caído al lago- en ese momento me estaba sentando en mi cama para poder ponerme de pie, cuando lo estaba haciendo perdí el equilibrio, pero algo impidió que callera. Jack estaba aún lado mío sujetándome con una de sus manos en mi cintura, y puso mi brazo sobre sus hombros, sus manos estaban muy heladas, todo él estaba helado

-Gracias… nuevamente- dije mirándolo a los ojos, sus muy lindo ojos…. Pero que estoy pensando!

-A este paso creo que no me podré alejar de ti… eres muy…. Olvídalo

-Muy qué?- mi voz sonó desafiante

-Muy… como decirlo… propensa a tener accidentes (?)

-Quizás- dije con una sonrisa, en ese momento Jack volvió a dejarme en la cama con mucho cuidado- Jack?

-Que pasa?- susurro mientras me tapaba con mis frazadas

-Como entraste a mi cuarto?

-Son secretos de cuentos infantiles- me dijo guiñándome un ojo en ese momento me ruborice y me acorde de algo bastante importante

-Cuando estábamos en el parque, hace unos días. ¿Por qué no te vi, pero si cuando estaba en el lago?

-Fácil, el día que tuviste el accidente, hubieras creído en cualquier cosas que te sacara de allí o… también puede ser que… - la última parte la dijo arrastrando las palabras

-Puede ser qué?

-Que te estuvieras muriendo, pero más cerca de la muerte que de la vida, ya que entre espíritus nos podemos ver

-Me quedo con la primera… - dije con una sonrisa

-Bueno ya está amaneciendo, así que es hora de que me valla.- dijo mirando por la ventana

-Te iras? Tan pronto?- mis voz sonó angustiada. Jack me miro por el tono de voz que había usado.

-no quieres que me valla?

-No… quieres que te quedes un rato más… - Jack me miro algo sorprendido

-De acuerdo, me quedare hasta que te duermas

-Ok- dije con sonrisa, ¿Qué me pasaba con ese chico?

-Me puedo acostar aun lado tuyo?- su voz sonó como la de un niño avergonzado

-Eee… bueno…. Sí, claro que puedes- al comienzo estaba muy nerviosa, pero este chico me relajaba, no me importaba nada…

Me corrí un poco más a la orilla de la cama para dejarle un espacio a Jack, él se tendió sobre la cubre cama. Estuvimos un buen rato en silencio

-Cuando te vayas… no te volveré a ver nunca más?- mis voz sonaba triste, Jack me miro para luego colocar su brazo por detrás de mi espalda y acercarme a él, me sentía tan cómoda, protegida, no quería que esto acabase.

-Volveré siempre que tú lo desees…-dijo casi en un susurro muy cerca de mi oreja. Me acerque más él, su cuerpo estaba frio, pero no me molestaba… era grato sentirlo así de cerca- ahora duerme necesitas descansar.

-Gracias…- la verdad estaba muy cansada, tenía sueño así que no fue difícil volverme a dormir. Pero tenía cierta preocupación de que cuando me despertara en la mañana, me daría cuenta de que quizás todo fue un sueño… un muy lindo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con los gritos de los chico que jugaban por el pasillo, mire a la ventana y podía ver como la nieve tenia cubierto el árbol que hay fuera de mi ventana… ventana… Jack… mire a mi alrededor, no había nadie y no había ninguna señal de que alguien lo hubiera estado. ¿Y si todo fue un sueño? ¿O también puede ser que ya era hora de que se fuera? O… quizás….ya no lo pueda ver. El hecho de que haya desaparecido me tenía un poco preocupada, pero a los pies de mi cama había un trozo de papel con un poco de escarcha sobre él. Desdoble el papel lo más rápido que pude

_ Volveré esta noche… te lo prometo_

En el momento que leí el papel mi corazón dio vuelco estaba demasiado contenta

-te esperare todo lo que sea necesario Jack…


End file.
